Transformation Unwanted
by SSBra
Summary: When Bra goes Super Saiyan, she is faced with decisions she never intended to make. Please read and review.
1. Surprise!! You're a Super Saiyan!!!

Transformation Unwanted Part I  
  
I was inspired to write this fic after seeing the cutest drawing of Bra as a Super Saiyan:   
with Goku's hair; with Vegeta's hair; as SS-J 3 and 4.  
  
Thanks to my fic buddy, Maria Cline for brainstorming some dialogue with me.  
  
  
The story takes place five years after the end of GT. And as always, I don't buy that bull  
crap that the Sons and the Briefs lost contact with one another after GT. :)  
  
  
"Trunks, do you think that you and Goten can go 'play' somewhere else!?!?" Bra bellowed out   
her bedroom window to her brother and his best friend who were sparring in the backyard. They   
had powered up so much, they were actually shaking the entire Capsule Corp. compound.  
  
"Hey, Bra, come on down!" Goten yelled back up at her. Ever since Goku had disappeared with   
the Dragon, the older demi-Saiyans had kicked up their training a notch or two. They sparred  
every day and trained in the gravity capsule, when they could manage to get the Saiyan Prince   
out of it.  
  
"That's so funny, Goten!!!" She screamed back. They had always mocked her for not becoming a  
Super Saiyan like them, her father, Gohan, and of course, Goku. However, what Trunks and Goten  
did not seem to fathom was that Bra really couldn't care less. She was quite content being the  
powerless demi-Saiyan; Daddy's Princess; and her newly acquired title--Super Model.  
  
Bra turned from the window where she could hear Trunks berate the youngest Son male for teasing  
his little sister. 'Ah, I can always count on you, big brother,' she thought as she went back  
to her bed and the myriad of model magazine strewn across it. The youngest Brief had   
graduated from high school just two short months ago and had already landed a very lucrative  
modeling contract with Western Capital City's most prominent modeling agency.  
  
The phone rang as she finished with the last magazine-- it was Pan. She was in a frenzy. Goten  
and Trunks had left her out, once again, in their training. Bra told her that all she had to  
do was just fly over and join in on the fun, but Pan wouldn't hear of it. She wanted them to  
ask her to come along. The youngest of the Son clan wanted to be accepted into Trunks's and  
Goten's little 'Saiyan club.'  
  
"Pan, you know they'll never accept you unless you go Super Saiyan, and we all know that's   
impossible," Bra rolled her eyes as she was tiring of trying to convince her that females   
could not be Super Saiyans. There had never been a Saiyan female to go Super Saiyan, so Pan  
was just beating a dead horse on the subject.  
  
"Bra, you sound just like Trunks. 'You're a little girl, Panny. You'll never be a strong   
Super Saiyan like me!'" She fumed.  
  
"Listen, I think I hear Daddy calling for me. I'll talk to you later, Pan-chan," Bra said   
just before hanging up the phone. She sighed as she fell back against the headboard of her  
bed. Why couldn't Pan just accept herself as she was? She was a strong, quarter-Saiyan   
warrior. Why was it so important that two men almost half her age, who were at least half her  
maturity, respect her?   
  
Just as she was thinking of her best friend, a huge Ki blast shot through the wall of her room,  
hitting her bed, and sending her flying and crashing into the wall.  
  
"That does it!!! I have put up with enough of this macho bullshit!!! First they cause  
earthquakes, and now they have destroyed my room. And . . ." she began as she looked around,   
"my MODEL MAGAZINES!!!" She fumed as steam came out of her ears. Walking over to the hole in  
her wall, she could hear Trunks blaming Goten for still not having the greatest control when it  
came to Ki blasts.  
  
"Good thing Bra's a demi-Saiyan. A blast like that would've killed Paresu or Marron*," Goten  
commented. *Author's note: Paresu and Goten are married in this story, and Trunks is engaged  
to Marron.  
  
"I HATE THE TWO OF YOU!!! DO YOU THINK THAT JUST ONCE, YOU COULD ACT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE INSTEAD  
OF MANIACS WITH POWERS YOU CAN'T OBVIOUSLY CONTROL!?!?!!" Bra screeched out the hole, which   
she was leaning farther and farther out of.  
  
"Bra-chan, don't lean out any farther! You're gonna fall!" Trunks warned.   
  
"Shut- up, Trunks! Don't change the subject!!!" She yelled before losing her balance and   
falling from the seventh story window. Bra began to plummet to the ground, all the while   
screaming until something caught her. She removed her hands from in front of her clinched   
eyes. Expecting to find Trunks holding her in his arms, she was shocked beyond belief that   
she was the one actually holding herself up in the air. It was her Ki that she was floating   
on.  
  
She knew she had Ki. Vegeta had told her when she was just a child that all beings had Ki,   
and she had the potential to tap into hers and use it. She laughed at her father, thinking he  
was just telling her that story to keep her quiet. Later, she did learn to use some of it, but  
she was possessed by Bebi at the time. She didn't remember a thing that happened during all  
that. Pan told her that she was very powerful while the Tuffle Prince possessed her. The   
older girl seemed a bit jealous of Bra's hidden power, and infuriated by the fact that the   
demi-Saiyan had no desire to unleash it.   
  
Imagine the surprise Bra was experiencing, now multiply that times infinity from the looks on  
Trunks and Goten's faces. Not only had she caught herself on her own Ki, the overwhelming fear  
she was feeling had triggered something that anger, rage, and self-pity had triggered in other  
people's transformation. Trunks's jaw was literally on the ground as he looked upon his  
sister as he had never seen her before-- as a Super Saiyan.  
  
"B-Bra, you're . . . " he trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm flying. Don't expect me to start--"  
  
"You're a Super Saiyan," Goten said in total awe.  
  
"What?! That's not funny, Goten. First you and Trunks nearly kill me with your stupidity;   
then I fall out of a window, almost to my death; and now you're being mean by teasing me," she  
pouted as she floated to the ground.  
  
"Bra? Is that you?" She heard her father call from behind her.  
  
"Daddy!! You're home!!" She turned around to see that once Vegeta got a good look at her, he   
fainted. "Daddy!?!?" She cried out in horror at the sight of her strong father lying on the  
porch step.  
  
"Bra, you made Papa faint!" Trunks scolded. He, Bra, and Goten ran over to the Saiyan Prince  
who was prone on the back porch. Bra put his head in her lap and began to stroke her father's  
hair.   
  
"Trunks, I've had just about all I'm going to take off you," she warned as she turned her head  
from her father, who was just coming to.  
  
"Bra, have you gone Super Saiyan?" Vegeta managed to get out in between rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, not you too, Daddy!" She sounded exasperated as Goten pointed to a pool of water that  
had collected on the porch. Bra looked down into the puddle, and the breath was taken from her  
when she caught the sight of herself in the tiny, make-shift mirror. She was a Super Saiyan!! 


	2. Frustrations and Envies

Transformation Unwanted Part II  
  
Frustrations and Envies  
  
Again, thanks to my fic bud, Maria Cline for help with the dialogue.  
  
"Look at my hair!!! It looks like some blind person took a pair of scissors to it!!! And my eyes  
can't be green!!! Everyone knows blond hair and blue eyes are what's in!!!" Bra shouted as she  
looked upon herself in the mirror.  
  
Her father came up in behind her and hmmphed like he always did. "You should be honored! You   
have achieved what no other Saiyan woman has!! And yet you complain about something as   
frivilous as your hairstyle and eye color!!!"  
  
"Daddy, I can't go around looking like a freak with a bad haircut. I just won't go Super   
Saiyan," she simply stated.  
  
"Not go Super Saiyan!?!?! When I was your age, I would've done anything to be a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta boggled at the concept.  
  
"And when you were her age, you were a mass murderer," Bulma added with a giggle as she came   
into the room. "Bra, I think you should do with your new found powers what you want to do with  
them," she stated as she kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"What do I want to do with them?" She pondered out loud.  
  
"You want to be a warrior, just like your father and brother!" Vegeta spat.  
  
"But, Daddy, I'm not a warrior. I'm a model," she tried to explain as her father dragged her  
out of her room and downstairs.  
  
"Now, here," he said as he handed her some armor, "go put these on and meet me outside in five  
minutes."  
  
"Daddy!" Bra protested as she watched her father walk outside. "Mom, these colors clash!"  
  
"Bra, just wear it one time. Your father will see you're not a warrior and not make you wear   
them ever again," Bulma smiled to her youngest.  
  
  
"Ouch, Daddy! That hurt!!!" Vegeta's youngest whined as she rubbed her cheek. Her father had  
just upper-cutted her with his right fist. She was sure that he'd caused a bruise to come up,  
but she also knew that Goten and Gohan kept Senzu around-- always.  
  
"Bra, you're supposed to defend!!!" He scolded.  
  
"I told you that I'm not a warrior. Please, listen to me," she stated as she stopped one of  
his fists from connecting with her face.  
  
"You did it!" He exclaimed. His face lit up with so much happiness that it nearly broke her   
heart thinking about what she had to tell him; what she had to make him understand. She  
couldn't be the warrior that he and Trunks were. The Saiyan blood that flowed through her   
veins did not beckon her to violence. She tended to believe that her Saiyan blood caused her   
to be competitive-- especially about her looks. That's why she was the top model in the city.  
  
"Papa. I know that you want both of your children to be warriors, but it's just not in me.   
I'm sorry I've been a disappointment to you," she said as she began to cry.  
  
"Bra, you have never disappointed me. I am proud of the woman you've become," he stated as he  
pulled her into a rare hug.  
  
"So, it's okay that I'm not a warrior?"  
  
"Yes," he stated breaking the hug. He turned to walk out of the room only to be almost   
trampled by Pan.  
  
"Is it true, Bra?!!?" The youngest Son asked, out of breath.  
  
"Brat, do you know how close you have become to being blown to oblivion?!?!" The Saiyan Prince  
seethed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta-sama. I didn't mean to run into you. I was just hurrying over here to ask  
Bra was it true what Goten and Trunks are saying."  
  
"Which is?" Bra asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"That you went Super Saiyan!!" Pan exclaimed, taking Bra's hands into hers and jumping up and  
down.  
  
"Yes, it's true, Pan-chan."  
  
"How?!?!"  
  
"Well, I fell out of a window, and well . . . it just happened."  
  
"That's it!?!? No blinding anger?!?! No intensive rage?!!?" Pan asked in disbelief,   
remembering how her grandfather and father went Super Saiyan.  
  
"Nope. I think it was fear," Bra shrugged, then began to walk off. Vegeta began to follow   
his daughter, but before exiting the room he looked back at Pan and commented,  
  
"Maybe you need to fall out of a window." He laughed softly, then turned to go.  
  
"Maybe I do," Pan stated with her chin in her hand. "Maybe I do." 


End file.
